It is common practice to derive shaft power from gas turbine engine rotors to provide power to external equipment and drive external loads. A reduction gearbox is typically used to provide a speed output different from the input speed of the turbine rotors. The positioning of the gearbox is typically dictated by the engine architecture to the detriment of other considerations, such as compactness, engine re-configurability and component accessibility.
There is, thus, a need for improvement.